Galvin Burdette
Galvin Burdette was a scientist who lived in Hilltowne, Michigan. He previously worked with Macy Vaughn at Hilltowne University's Department of Genetics before leaving to become a doctor at Hilltowne University Hospital. Galvin briefly dated a woman named Summer and dated Macy Vaughn, eventually breaking up with her after she refused to remove the "ibi", or darkness, from within her. He later sacrificed his life in order to save Hilltowne from the Harbinger of Hell's airborne demonic virus. History Galvin is a scientist who works at the local university. He and Macy become acquainted when she first moves to town and a friendship is formed between them, with Galvin hinting at being more than just friends with Macy. This is unsuccessful as Macy is distracted by her witch duties. After Macy pushes him away, he moves on to a new lady, Summer. Macy and her sisters later found out Galvin had a protection mark that warded off dark magic users. A while later, Galvin and Summer broke up. Macy decided to put her heart at risk and asked him out. Unfortunately, he got hit by a car and wound up with a broken leg. He tried to kiss Macy under a mistletoe on Christmas before leaving to visit his family, but fell and became unable to move. Hunter Caine found out about the mark through Mel and secretly helped remove the mark with a potion. Galvin was there when the Charmed Ones banished Hunter to Tartarus, and witnessed their use of magic. Since Galvin knows Macy's a witch, they begin dating and he eventually takes her virginity. Galvin eventually sacrifices himself to save Hilltowne from the Harbinger's demonic virus, leading up to Macy taking on The Source of All Evil. Using her newfound power, Macy resurrects Galvin and causes a catastrophe with destiny until she realizes the error of messing with fate and everything is reversed. Macy eventually gives up the power of the Source, vowing that no one should ever have that much power. Personality Galvin possessed strong morals and was a compassionate person. He could be flirtatious, making several advances toward Macy, and was shown to be fun, geeky and outgoing. Physical Appearance Galvin was a handsome man of Haitian, Dominican and Portuguese descent. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The power to cast spells and perform rituals. Galvin was able to perform a ritual to remove the "ibi", or the darkness, from others. Former Powers * Cowrie Shell: Galvin once possessed a magical mark (placed upon him by his grandmother) that actively protected him from evil. It was removed by Hunter so he could access the Vera Manor while Galvin was inside. Abilities *'Scientific knowledge:' Galvin is a geneticist and possesses scientific knowledge. *'Haitian Creole:'Twitter of Ser'Darius Blain Galvin speaks this language well, as does his grandmother.Manic Pixie Nightmare Temporary Powers In "The Replacement", Galvin was briefly possessed by an Abiku Demon and temporarily gained the powers of the Abiku. *'Claw Extension:' The ability to make nails extend to claws. Galvin had this power while he was possessed by the Abiku and used it to kill a customs agent and Mama Roz. *'Supernatural Strength:' The ability to exert enhanced physical strength. Galvin was able to pull a car door off with his claws. *'Fading:' The ability to tempt through a flash or fade of light. After being forced out of Galvin, the Abiku used this ability to teleport with Macy back to manor. It is presumed that Galvin would have had access to this ability as well. *'Force Field Generation:' The ability to generate force fields. The Abiku used this ability to make a force field around the manor to keep the sisters, Harry, and Tessa out. It is presumed that Galvin would have had access to this ability as well. Relationships Family *'Unnamed grandmother': They loved each other very much. He missed her after she died. *Unnamed family: Galvin mentioned that he has family living in New Orleans. Romantic Life *'Galvin and Macy Vaughn:' Galvin became friends with Macy when she first moved to Hilltowne and always hinted at wanting more. He tried many times to advance their relationship but he only found resistance from Macy. He was surprised when she kissed him on Halloween night and asked her out a couple of days later. After Macy accidentally blew him off several times, he begin dating a mortal sports journalist Summer; however, their relationship was short-lived. Now he knows she's a witch, and they're officially dating. Galvin later takes Macy's virginity. Their relationship ends when Galvin sacrifices himself to save Hilltowne from evil, for the greater good. *'Galvin and Summer:' After getting the message and moving from Macy, he begins dating Summer, a mortal whom he met during the Hilltowne Homecoming Tailgate Party. During the relationship, Summer was very jealous of Galvin's friendship with Macy. A while later, Galvin revealed that they broke up. Friends *Galvin and Kretz: TBA *Galvin and Viktor: TBA Appearances Trivia * Unlike the other regulars, Galvin did not possess a counterpart from the original series nor has similarities to any original characters. However, the way he found out about the existence of magic resembles the way Andy Trudeau found out about it in the original series. * The original outline for the character had him being in a relationship with Macy prior to the pilot. With him being on board to follow his lady across the country for her dream job. He also was an aspiring filmmaker who had yet to catch the break he is sure is just around the corner. This was later changed to him being a scientist like Macy, and not in a relationship with her before the series.‘Charmed’: Ser’Darius Blain Cast As Co-Lead In The CW Reboot Pilot * Galvin mentioned he had family in New Orleans. * He was of Dominican, Portuguese and Haitian descent. * Galvin could speak Haitian, revealed in Manic Pixie Nightmare. * Galvin was Macy's first sexual partner. * In the penultimate episode of the first season, Galvin sacrificed himself for the greater good. Quotes "Macy Vaughn, you complete me." —Galvin to Macy in Sweet Tooth. Gallery |-|Season 1= Season One Galvin and Summer - kiss - 1x05.jpg Galvin_S01_Image.png 1x10-Macy-and-Galvin-1.gif 1x10-Macy-and-Galvin-2.gif Galvin tritone.gif Galvin possessed.gif Macy want to lose her virginity.gif CHD-121-Galvin.png CHD-121-Galvin back to life.png References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Hilltowne University Staff and Faculty Category:Characters Possessed by Demons Category:Mortals that know of magic Category:Deceased